


不要追兔子

by supermazui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Summary: *前提须知：猎人机甲的设定是必须由两位精神连接成功的驾驶员同时控制机甲的左右脑部分，而同步效率与驾驶员的默契程度密切相关。*本文设定来自环太平洋原作电影、漫画及小说，有部分私设。
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Haiba Lev, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu





	不要追兔子

**Author's Note:**

> *前提须知：猎人机甲的设定是必须由两位精神连接成功的驾驶员同时控制机甲的左右脑部分，而同步效率与驾驶员的默契程度密切相关。  
> *本文设定来自环太平洋原作电影、漫画及小说，有部分私设。

狭窄的模拟机舱理当是保持在人体适宜温度的，但刚将头盔摘下，脸颊两侧便接连滚下汗珠，完全止不住，脑后的头发已被浸湿，拆下身上的装备只有汗湿的粘腻感，实际上宫治并不觉得热，用手指梳过头发时甚至还能感觉到自己的指尖冰凉，耳机里心率过速的警告声总算是在尝试了十几次深呼吸以后停止了，低头时闭着眼，眼前闪着的还是刚刚屏幕上亮着的“MISSION FAILED”，拿上门前挂着的学员证，他一边按着眉心，一边往外走。  
从进猎人学院［1］起的第一周开始，每周都会有抗压能力评估，而算上今天的一次，这个月的三次抗压能力评估全部不过关，在第三阶段训练最终的综合测试之前如果继续累计到四次的话，宫治就只能脱了这身训练服回尼崎老家了。  
说实话被劝退好像没什么不好的，他真的这么觉得，因为这样就能回去照顾奶奶，这听起来很不错。  
前几日接到了指令，PPDC总部[2]来自香港本地的研究员计算出本季度第一波怪兽会于十月初在东京湾任意港口登陆，东京基地专用的新式双驾驶机甲将会在同一时间出厂，出厂前测试的驾驶员预定是宫家兄弟二人，若是一切顺利他们会比同期其他学员更早地成为正式驾驶员，而这第一架完全产自东京的二代机甲便会成为他们之后对抗怪兽与守卫防线的武器。  
这当然是个足够令人兴奋的消息，要知道东京湾从PPDC成立之初就一直是对抗怪兽的第一道防线，只要守住东京湾沿线，就能遏制怪兽在太平洋东西纵横，除此之外最关键的防线还有悉尼，宫治早前便听说他们同寝室那对来自俄罗斯的姐弟已经多次申请在通过测试后立刻前去悉尼，他也看到了自己的兄弟在听到要驻守东京的那一刻脸上极为欣喜的神色。  
至于自己开心吗，或者说并不开心吗，宫治说不好。  
就好比面对着此刻早就轻松通过评估等在舱门外的宫侑的大声质问，“你到底怎么了？你在怕什么？”  
宫治也说不好，因为他完全不知道自己怎么了。  
“饿了，我先去吃饭。”把证件挂回脖子里，他迈开步子把还站在原地闹脾气的宫侑甩在身后。

蹙眉看着宫治消失在走廊尽头，宫侑不爽地握着拳头，接着回身往墙壁上狠狠砸了一拳，嵌进墙里的玻璃容器中放着的一个三级怪兽的眼球，足有普通人头颅两倍大，被震得晃了晃，原本朝向左侧的碧蓝色金边的瞳仁缓缓转向了另一边。  
从同步测试的速率比以往慢了两个百分点的那天起宫侑觉得自己就应该意识到他们之间出现了问题，可当时自己也只是用数据计算的偏差这个看似合理的理由敷衍了过去，一是因为在技能学习期间他就很不擅长数据处理，二是因为就算差了这两个百分点，他们也依旧是同步速率最高的搭档。  
长久以来在宫侑的印象里他们之间的精神连接从一开始就没有任何的障碍，他们两个本身就是因为在模拟实战中的同步速率排名第一才会直接通过东京基地的选拔来到这里的，并且在进入第三阶段训练后，两个人也仍旧可以保证Drift系统打开的时间便是他们的脑脉冲频率同步的时间[3]，而这几乎没有哪两个人可以做到，只有他们。  
导致同步时间延迟最常见的因素不过就是“追兔子”反应，顾名思义，精神连接需要两个人大脑的完全放空，只要有任何一个人被碎片式的记忆或想象困住，同步就会失败，宫侑最想不明白的地方就在这里，他和宫治可以说是共享了整整十八年的记忆，他不相信竟然会存在一个他从未知晓的记忆迷宫，且宫治还走不出来，这太荒唐了，更是不可思议。  
和没事人一样走进餐厅，宫侑端着餐盘在宫治面前坐下，他右手上的红印都有些发青了，宫治吃得腮帮子圆鼓鼓，抬头看了一眼宫侑的手，在他注意到的时候用筷子插起一块牛肉又塞进自己嘴里，一个简单的动作表明了他什么话都不想说。  
“晚上还有格斗加练，小心吃多被打吐了。”宫侑撕开碗里的餐包放进蘑菇浓汤里，说话时看向了对面人碗里堆成一座小山似的白米饭。  
将一声冷哼闷在喉咙里，宫治在听到他习惯性的挑衅之后还是感觉到自己太阳穴旁的青筋跳了两下，咽下嘴里的东西，他开口回道：“那你最好还是空着肚子去。”  
“呸。”宫侑拿金属叉子叉起盘子上的胡萝卜丢进宫治的味增汤里。  
看这兄弟俩的架势，旁边两桌的学员很自觉地移动了一排座位留出安全距离给他们，只是今天没能等到一场精彩的打斗，宫治只是把汤碗推到了宫侑的手边并说：“归你了。”接着便继续对付自己的超大份米饭。

这天晚上，宫治确实是吐了，不过不是在格斗中被打吐的，他在走进格斗室之前就已经把胃里没消化的饭菜吐了个精光。  
吐完以后用冷水洗了把脸，他舔了舔嘴角撕裂留下的伤口，看着镜子里的自己，手指用力地捏着水池边沿在颤抖，眼底全是久违的陌生情绪，嗓子里火辣辣的疼，这种遏制不住的反胃已经有很长很长一段时间没有出现过了。  
记得上一次这样吐还是到科迪亚克岛的第一夜，那天宫治失眠了，不知道是不是因为跨越了一个半球的时差问题，总之他整个人都特别清醒，在飞机上一直兴奋着的宫侑早就躺下呼呼大睡了，而他闭上眼睛就只能想起从停机坪到宿舍区的通道墙壁上那些泡在防腐药水中的怪兽尸块，有些器官并不完整，而有些又是颜色鲜亮到晃得人眼晕，反复闭眼又睁眼，最终他干呕了一声掀开被子跌跌撞撞冲进洗手间。  
究竟是在什么时候开始有这样的反应的，宫治已经完全想不起具体的原因，父母在横滨港遇难的时候他还毫无感觉，可之后的某一天晚上他和宫侑正在奶奶家，两个人一左一右缩在被炉里取暖，电视上NHK台的新闻正在直播香港维多利亚港又有新怪兽登陆，无人机拉近的镜头扫过怪兽被导弹射穿的满是粘液的白色眼球，宫治当即就觉得胃里一阵翻涌，吐得满身都是。  
在这个当下跟着来的还有耳朵里的欢呼声，从来没有哪一刻像今晚一样，脱了鞋袜光脚踏上格斗场的垫子，抬肘挡住宫侑的直拳，他在同一时间感受到了隆重的甚至是宏大的人群的欢呼声，他们在欢呼“英雄万岁”。  
转头去看那双写满了毫无畏惧的眼睛，宫治很清楚，这样的欢呼声是宫侑脑海里的。  
当精神连接完成，一旦脑脉冲频率同步后，彼此间就等于是在共用同一个大脑，宫治在他们第一次同步时便听到了那声“英雄万岁”，他想宫侑一定比想象中更喜欢听到人群的欢呼声。  
日本政府很早就已经将所有年龄合适的同卵双胞胎或多胞胎都提前做了记录，按照身体素质进行第一轮筛选后便会给出到东京参与当场测试邀请，当然也会接收一般人的志愿者申请，但是整体通过率一直很低，大部分的同胞兄弟姐妹在第一轮时就都被刷掉了。在知道宫家兄弟的名字被上报了之后，宫侑就每天恨不得检查信箱两百遍。  
那可是猎人机甲，有哪个十几岁的男孩儿不想成为驾驶员。  
早在那时候宫治就该明白，宫侑大概真的很喜欢当英雄。  
在一闪而过的清晰的想象画面里，戴着头盔的宫侑会在机甲被回收时特地操纵左臂与人们挥手示意，这实在很像是他的做派，但即便了解这点宫治还是下意识皱起了眉头，他承认或许做英雄的感觉会很不错，但不至于像自己的兄弟表现得这般令人享受。  
英雄必然是胜利者，只是胜利者不常有，所以他始终没有那种称得上是宏伟的志向，但要是问到他想不想成为驾驶员，他也会说想，因为这个念头让他短暂地获得了平和，终于不再反胃了，现在似乎也不管用了。  
“英雄万岁”就可以算作是一只兔子，宫侑相信这一切都会成真所以他绝对不会沉溺，而这只兔子宫治毫无兴趣，他根本不会去追。  
只是宫治确实去追过兔子，就在不久之前，在同步速率第一次出现两个百分点的变动的那一天。当Drift系统打开的一瞬间，与往常不同，没有任何欢呼声，他被卷进一个深海漩涡不断下沉，一条大鱼将他吞进去，眼前是一片黑，而他还在下沉，直到感觉左手被什么人紧紧握住了，他再眨眼睛，便回到了同步成功的页面。  
只是两个百分点的延迟，不值得被在意，更不值得被怀疑，在第一次抗压能力评估不过关前，宫治都一直这么觉得，可是之后接连两次的“MISSION FAILED”与胃里的灼烧感都在告诉他一件不可否认的事实，他并没有逃离恐惧，甚至已经追着兔子跑进了绝对不可能走出来的迷宫。

此刻壁挂钟的时针正在数字一与二之间，最临近的床上传来的呼吸声一直短促又沉重，宫治显然一直没有能入睡，这倒是不稀奇的，宫侑想假如现在有三次评估不合格的人是他的话，他应该也睡不着。  
悄悄地倒吸一口凉气，他稍微把枕头挪了个位置让它不碰到脸，还没消肿的脸颊这会儿更痛了。每次一对一格斗都一定躲不开宫治的右勾拳，明明每一个动作都可以猜到，但还是会被抓住错漏，突然袭击。  
他是真的很厉害，这是当着宫治或者其他人的面宫侑绝对不会承认的事实，因为他曾经想过假设现在机甲不是双驾驶，自己有可能，但只会是一点点可能，一丁丁点的可能，会输给宫治。实际上一代机甲就只需要一个驾驶员，猎人计划的正式推行就是在日本生产的第一代机甲出厂后不久，然而宫侑从来都不认为自己能够一个人就站上战场，在他看来，机甲的两个驾驶员一个负责左脑一个负责右脑，他几乎没有想过右手边的站着的人不是宫治的可能性。  
距离回东京的日子越来越近，最后一次评估与综合测试只隔了一天，评估不过关的话综合测试也不用参加了，宫侑越来越看不惯宫治那一脸毫不在乎结果是什么的一如往常的样子，好像就此被遣送回国也心安理得似的。  
“你怎么还吃得下去的，这么回去你难道甘心吗？”这已经是宫治今天的第三次加餐了，宫侑一边说着一边去抢他手里用塑料纸包着的饭团，但对方反应迅速地想要避开，结果刚吃了一口的饭团落在宿舍地面上，只剩下孤零零的一片海苔。  
“我为什么不能吃？”坐在床上的宫治站起来，向前两步直把宫侑逼到墙角，后脑勺撞墙上发出一声闷响，而海苔已经被攥紧的拳头捏的变形，他掩饰了些时日的沙哑的嗓音在略带愤怒的状态下暴露无遗，扯着衣领不松手，他再一次反问，“你为什么觉得我不应该吃？”  
“这种时候你还讨论吃不吃的话题，治你有病吧！”宫侑伸手紧抓住他的手腕。  
“你说现在算是什么时候？”宫治的眼睛涨得通红，眼下一圈乌青，“因为害怕我不能完成你的梦想，所以你生气了是吗，侑你多大了？”  
“我的梦想？”宫侑反推了他一下，“说到底我们两个里在害怕的人不是我吧，你怕你就说啊！”  
“说了我们就能回家了？”宫治每说一个字都能感觉到疼痛感在喉咙里嘶吼。  
“不可能。”宫侑摇头。  
“那我让你换搭档。”才不过吃了一口胃里便又抗议起来，宫治强行压制住呕吐的欲望。  
“不可能。”宫侑再次摇头。  
大概还有余力能多说一句话的，但是宫治只是蜷着身子作呕，地上一滩是发酸的醋饭混着带苦味的胆汁，气味刺鼻得很，宫侑愣住了，慌神了两秒才想起去拿床头的毛巾给他。  
接过去之后他擦了擦嘴，宫侑便听见宫治说了一句：“所以你还要问我甘不甘心？”

他隐约知道他并不喜欢怪兽，那种不喜欢似乎很复杂，不是纯粹的因为痛恨而不喜欢，可也不是因为感官上的不适而不喜欢，具体怎么样的不喜欢宫侑讲不明白。他只是突然回忆起了宫治第一次这么剧烈地呕吐的场景，那时候他还很是嫌弃地嘲笑说他胆小鬼竟然怕怪兽。那是等级为三级的怪兽第一次出现在环太平洋地区，在导弹炸开的瞬间，宫侑高喊了一声漂亮。  
“喂，到你们俩了，”同寝的俄罗斯男孩儿甩着手里的学员证倚在门上，回头就看到宿舍里的一片狼藉，他后退了两步再补充道，“今晚的同……同步测试。”  
“知道了。”宫侑将手从宫治胳膊下伸过去，艰难地扶着他站起来，出门前又多看了那个男孩一眼，估计他也不能理解这种“不喜欢”。  
毕竟他们姐弟二人就是因为实战经验才被选拔进猎人学院的，与通过模拟机舱测试同步率的东京计划完全不同，俄罗斯从一开始就不曾把PPDC开设在阿拉斯加的猎人学院当做一回事，不仅单独成立训练机构，还大批量制作机甲。这对姐弟在落选本国机构后不久便驾驶着自制的机甲在冰天雪地的莫斯科城内杀死了第一只登陆欧亚大陆北部二级怪兽，姐姐负责了编程设计，弟弟组装了整个机甲。［4］在那场厮杀中，机甲机械左臂被怪兽卸下，机舱暴露后的机甲自爆，弟弟的左臂留下一道三十公分的疤痕，姐姐也失了右眼。  
宫侑还记得他们第一天来学院的时候，他一直盯着姐姐那只银色的机械假眼，但翻译器还没送到，他绞尽脑汁也不知道应该怎么用俄语告诉她，这只眼睛真的特别酷。  
也许他们是因为与怪兽对战过才不能理解，而习惯了在模拟实战模式下战斗的宫侑也没有任何类似的实感，任何的不适与恐惧，他都没有，就好像怪兽仅仅是一个需要通关的游戏里的boss，与他隔着一个次元。横滨港事件亲历者确实有他，可是宫治从前到这一刻所感受到的一切，他就是感受不到。  
“我应该很早之前就跟你说过，我很害怕。”强撑着直起身子走进舱内，宫治看向他旁边的宫侑。  
“那胆小鬼治你跟好了，别走丢了。”宫侑用手指戳了戳他的胸口。

“确认完毕，系统开启，即将开始同步，二位记住，千万不要去追兔子。”

教官的声音上一秒刚消失，下一秒周围便安静下来。  
没有欢呼声，宫治没有如往常一般听见欢呼声，他想着这次又要坠入漩涡里了，却在睁眼的一刻看见了转身跑向雪糕车的宫侑，他嘴里还嘟囔着，“下次绝对不能出布了，不然每次猜拳都输。”  
这个场景很熟悉，过分的熟悉，宫治立刻环顾四周，他们是横滨港，也就是说，他想到这里便抬头望向海面，天空的乌云在聚集，果然有什么庞然大物正向岸边靠近。垂下眼看着自己摊开的掌心，动了两下手指，他几乎还记得与妈妈的手指尖擦过的触感，爸爸已经卷进海里了，妈妈的尖叫声也在瞬间就被吞没。  
他一个都没能救回来。  
不好，自己也要掉进海里了。  
“治，不是说……让你……跟紧点吗！”左手被死死抓住，宫侑使着浑身的劲儿拉住宫治，脸涨得通红，“醒过来！别追兔子，没用的东西！”  
“侑……”宫治猛然间醒悟过来那一刻在一片漆黑的无底洞里握住自己的手的人是谁。

嘀嘀嘀三声警告，连接被自动切断。  
这是宫兄弟的同步测试第一次以失败收场，但宫侑却没见他生气，甚至都没一点儿不满，因为他终于知道宫治在追的兔子是什么了。其实他老早就应该知道的，而不是拖到现在。  
那一日救援人员把他们安置在安全地带，怪兽被击退后港口又是风平浪静，宫治一直站在窗口盯着横滨港的灯光很久很久都不说话，见到救援船载着尸体回到岸边时他才转过身对着宫侑说：“侑，你知不知道刚刚漩涡特别大，我很害怕，卷进去以后都听不到喊声。”  
打捞上来一共是二十一具尸体，十三名男性，八名女性，都盖着白布，在地上摆成两排。  
宫侑一眼就认出了缠在一个人脚上的单肩皮包，那是妈妈的包，但是躺在这里面的，却没有他们的父母。他抱着皮包开始大哭，而身旁的宫治只是闭上眼蹲了下来。  
同样的回忆在宫治脑子里也重演了一次，他终于想了起来，实际上他当时并不是毫无感觉，爸爸妈妈被怪兽吃进肚子里了，光是想到这件事，他的胃里就已经开始翻江倒海，而这时候已经足足一日未曾进食的他，肠胃空荡荡根本吐不出任何东西。  
“所以他们是被……”拆下装备，宫侑缓缓转头与宫治对视。  
“就是你想的那样。”宫治只是点头没有直言点破，和过去他所做的一样，他始终没有说过父母究竟是怎么离开的。已经松开了的手又被抓住，宫侑再这么用力下去怕是就要弄折手指了。  
“我不会放手的，”他强调道，“绝对不会。”

抗压能力评估会将人脑海中最不堪回首的回忆加速重现数十次、数百次、数千次，要求学员在这种高压之下完成例行的模拟实战训练。失败的这三次，宫治都只听见了脑海中并不存在的妈妈的尖叫声，而第四次，他听见了宫侑昨日那句执拗的不会放手的诺言。  
屏幕跳转到“MISSION ACCOMPLISHED”，不再是红色字体，用手按着胃部的动作已经成了习惯，宫治打开舱门看到又比自己更快地完成了评估的宫侑等在门口，察觉到他在盯着自己的手，便故作冷淡地说了一句：“收拾东西，可以回国了。”  
“靠。”宫侑脸上原本期待的神情立刻消失殆尽。  
走了两步宫治又停住回头，补上一句：“你说，基地给我们的机甲取什么名字了？”  
愣了两秒，宫侑连跨几步冲上去从后勒住他的脖子：“好啊，你个蠢货居然耍我？”  
“我……不仅要耍你，”宫治向左前方一迈稳住身子，“还要摔你这头猪！”  
哐当一声响，宫侑翻了个个儿被过肩摔在地面上，旁边容器里巨大的眼球又被震得晃了晃。  
宫治瞥到慢慢转向自己的那个碧蓝色金边的瞳仁，看见了里头映着的这张脸，正对还躺着不动的宫侑说：“饿了，去吃东西。”  
骂骂咧咧站起身又看他的背影，宫侑才反应过来，刚刚的话，宫治是笑着说的。

四天后，二〇XX年十月五日早七点三十分，怪兽从东部海域前往横滨港，预计两分钟内登陆，等级为三级。  
“治，等着我把这家伙的头砍下来送你当生日礼物。”宫侑戴上头盔，看向前方屏幕里传送回的影像。  
“省省吧傻子，机甲刀刃设置在右手臂。”宫治说话同时对着控制台比了一个可以出发的手势。  
  
“好的，Drift系统开启，即将开始同步，二位记住，千万不要追兔子。”

注：  
1.猎人学院Jaeger Academy由PPDC建立，地址位于阿拉斯加的科迪亚克岛，专门训练机甲驾驶员的场所。  
2.PPDC是环太平洋联合军防部队Pan Pacific Defense Corps的缩写，主要成员为环太平洋地区21个国家。  
3.Drift系统可以简单理解为负责连接两位驾驶员的脑脉冲的系统，同时也负责连接驾驶员与机甲。  
4\. 关于登陆欧亚大陆的怪兽的内容纯属作者虚构，原作怪兽只来自于太平洋深处的虫洞。


End file.
